Dust In The Wind
by Nightwolf912
Summary: Fate has made a mistake. Harry Potter is born a girl instead of a boy, and a person lives when they were not to exist at all. Will the Wizarding world still survive? Or is this the herald of their destruction. Read and Review Fem!Harry and OC included in story (obviously). Has cursing and will be bloody in later chapters.


Authors Note: I have wanted to write a fanfiction for quite some time and since I have just finished rereading the Harry Potter books and am now on a Harry Potter fanfiction kick this presents an opportunity to finally create one. This is a female Harry Potter story and will have no bashing except for old Moldywart. This chapter will mostly be from the book as it works aside from changes for a female Harry. Additionally this story will contain an OC of mine. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling. However I do own this OC you can't have it. Now let's start the story.

Chapter 1 The Girl Who Lived

Fate is a strange and peculiar thing that people young and old fear or scoff at the belief that it exists. Tragedies and triumphs will occur that we believe that we created on our own without following some plan crafted by a divine being. In truth even if one can disprove the existence of Fate, we as a race will still fear it and struggle against the shackles it has placed on us whether it does or doesn't exist.

So what if fate had created a plan for a group of people that, they were supposed to have a son that would unite a torn community and repair a broken society. What if fate had weaved its great plan incorrectly and things that weren't ever supposed to happen came to be. What if this group of people who were to have a son instead had a daughter, what if someone who was never supposed to be born was? Would this child still be a savior or would she be a destroyer, and what effect would this renegade soul born when not supposed have on this world. I do not believe in fate so if you wanted to hear what Fate "originally" planned, too bad. Instead let me tell you the tale of what is instead of what could have been.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley lived in Surrey, England on number 4 Privet drive, they were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you would think to be up to something strange and mysterious.

Mr. Dursley was a director of a firm called Grunnings, that made drills. He was a big beefy man with almost no neck and a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley in contrast was thin, blonde and had almost twice the amount of neck that was usual. The Dursley had a small boy named Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere else.

The Dursley had everything they could have ever wanted, but they also had a not so normal secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They prayed to God that no one would find out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was in fact Mrs. Dursley's sister though they hadn't spoken to each other in several years. Mrs. Dursley actually pretended that she didn't even have a sister, because the Potters were as unDursleyish as you could possibly get. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small daughter, but they had never seen her. The girl was another reason why they kept the Potters away. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley would be horrified if their son were to fraternize with such an abnormal girl.

The Dursleys woke up on a regular Tuesday not knowing that something that would change their life was about to happen. As they proceeded with their morning routine they did not notice a large, tawny owl fly past the window. As Mr. Dursley backed his car out of the drive way was when he saw first saw something peculiar going on. A tabby cat was sitting on the corner of the street reading a map. Mr. Dursley blinked and when he looked again the map was gone the cat was simply staring at him. Thinking that it was just a trick of the light Mr. Dursley drove on to his job.

As Mr. Dursley was waiting in the usual morning traffic he saw the second strange thing of the day. People some young others older than Mr. Dursley himself wearing robes and cloaks of all things! '_The nerve of_ _these people_' he thought as he watched them huddle in clusters, finally he concluded that they were probably collecting for a charity as he pulled into the parking lot of his workplace.

Mr. Dursley sat with his back to the window like he always did which was a good thing since he did not see the numerous owls flying past behind him.

Mr. Dursley was in a good mood he had yelled at five different people and had made several important phone calls, so come lunch time he thought he would stretch his legs and walk to the bakery across the road. As he walked down the sidewalk he overheard something the people in cloaks were saying that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-" "-yes, their daughter Allison-"

After hearing that Mr. Dursley raced back to his office without saying anything to the strange people. He was about to call Mrs. Dursley when he realized something. Potter wasn't an uncommon name and he didn't even know if his niece's name was Allison it could have been Alexandria or Annabeth even. Besides his wife always got mad when he mentioned her sister, and he couldn't blame her if she had a sister like that.

At 5 o' clock when Mr. Dursley was walking back to his car he bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over. "Sorry" he said though seemingly reluctant to do so. The man just smiled and said in a squeaky voice "Don't be sorry my good man rejoice for You-Know-Who has finally gone! Even Muggles like you should celebrate today!" If what he had said wasn't strange he then proceeded to hug Mr. Dursley and walk away.

Mr. Dursley was frozen a stranger had just hugged him in the middle of the street. After coming out of his daze he then bolted to his car. After calming down and driving back to his house he saw the same cat from the morning now sitting on his garden wall. "Shoo!" he said loudly. The cat didn't move only gave him a stern glare.

Wondering if this was normal cat behavior he walked back into his house. After saying hello to his wife and finding out that Dudley had learned a new word (won't) Mr. Dursley tried to act as though nothing strange happened. After Dudley had been put to bed he sat down to watch the evening news. As the news progressed he learned more strange things had been happening owls out in the hundreds in the day, shooting stars in Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee, and a whisper about the potters.

He kept his findings to himself as not to disturb his wife. As Mr. Dursley settled down to go to sleep he thought to himself '_it couldn't possibly affect us.'_ Unfortunately for Mr. Dursley it could indeed affect his family.

Long after the neighborhood had gone to sleep there were two people talking with the light on the lampposts mysteriously out. One was a woman with black hair in a bun with glasses and a stern look on her face wearing emerald robes and a pointed hat, this was Professor McGonagall. The other was a man with a beard so long it was tucked into his belt wearing purple robes and half-moon spectacles, he was Dumbledore. They talked of wizard named Voldemort and the death of the Potters except for their daughter Allison Potter who was being brought by a man named Hagrid.

As they were talking a roaring sound echoed throughout the and suddenly a motorcycle appeared large. The man riding it was even larger twice as tall as a normal man five times as wide long, bushy black hair and a beard covered most of his face. In his hands were a bundle of blankets. This was Hagrid a man whose heart was even bigger than he was.

They talked of a man named Sirius Black who's motorcycle Hagrid had been riding. They looked to see how the baby was doing and saw a young girl asleep with red tuft covering her head and underneath a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her forehead. She hugged the blankets to herself in the night.

"Is that where-? McGonagall whispered before Dumbledore said "Yes she'll have that scar forever". That scar was all that remained of Lord Voldermort's final attack on young Allison. McGonagall asked if he could remove it and Dumbledore said no and even if could he wouldn't for some scars come in handy. Hagrid kissed her goodbye and Dumbledore put her on the doorstep of the Dursley's house before putting a letter in her blankets. With that they left one by one until they were gone leaving only the sleeping girl alone in the night. She was famous and she never even knew it, put here so she could grow up without the fame and pressure of an entire world on her shoulders.

Allison Potter would sleep the rest of the night away until she would be awoken by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened up the door to put out the milk bottles. In that moment all throughout the country, people meeting in secret raised their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Allison Potter – the girl who lived!"

Glossed over the end a bit because everyone already knows what they are talking about. Read and Review criticism is welcome, but flames shall be ignored.


End file.
